


Bravery and Pride

by WandererofStars



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Battles are intense and to the death, Congrats for reading all those tags, Drama, F/M, Flowey freaks out with Reader's brash and bold personality, Flowey protects Reader, Lots of drama, Many Papyrus/Reader moments, Mentions of Sans' and Papyrus' dad, Monsters aren't nice, Monsters want to kill Reader and are unforgiving, Only one can have her though, Papyrus is a virgin, Papyrus is fierce and protective, Reader can look after themself, Reader doesn't lead an easy life, Reader is a SOUL of Bravery, Reader is on Pacifist route, Sans and Flowey bicker, Sans is also a prankster, Sans is cunning and manipulative, Sans protects Reader, Skelebros in love with Reader, Smooch the skelly, To kill or die philosophy, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererofStars/pseuds/WandererofStars
Summary: After a fight to the death, Papyrus offers you protection from the murderous monsters by allowing you to stay in his home as his captive. What he didn't anticipate was that he would come to develop feelings for you. Feelings that, unexpectedly, were also shared by the human now under his care.- Set in the Underfell universe.- Reader is over 18.(A simple self-indulgent story with UF! Papyrus x Reader now turned into a longfic portraying Bravery's journey through the world of Underfell)





	1. Standing Proud

The tall, imposing skeleton stared at you from across the battlefield. He looked every bit menacing as his brother had described him. He reminded you of one of those military officers you had read about in your History books. He had a stern expression, his uniform didn't have a single crease on it and his stance gave off a prohibitive vibe, like he wouldn’t hesitate to punish you if you stepped out of line for a single moment.

Even with his threatening stance, you couldn’t help but admire the proud skeleton. Everything about him spoke of leadership, discipline and confidence. Papyrus didn't know, but he met all your standards.

Dozens of pairs of eyes watched from behind trees and bushes, the monsters eager to see the fight. They didn't care about Papyrus; they just wanted a chance to finish you off before Undyne’s Right Hand did. Everybody knew killing a human Soul meant the monster earned the right to absorb it. And the monster who did so would automatically become the most powerful creature in the Underground, able to challenge even Asgore himself.

You shivered as you felt the wave of hostility coming from the distant, silent crowd. You kept your eyes focused on the tall skeleton blocking the path to Waterfall. Your heart beat wildly in your chest and you hoped he couldn’t see you tremble from that distance. Ever since you had stolen a few glimpses of him during your travels through Snowdin, you were looking forward to meeting him in person...only not right before a battle to the death.

He readjusted his stance and addressed you.

‘HUMAN! YOU SHALL STEP NO FURTHER! SO FAR, YOU MANAGED TO ELUDE MY BROTHER’S WATCH, BUT NO MORE! AS LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I WILL STOP YOU. TONIGHT, YOU DIE BY MY HAND!’

The sound of his booming voice made your cheeks go red and you felt the heat rising inside you. You had barely time to think, however, when a circle of red bones erupted from the ground surrounding you. They spun, going faster each time until they closed around you, about to crush you-

A circle of white pellets erupted from thin air, blocking the attack. Flowey was watching the fight, safely tucked inside your backpack, his beady little eyes peeking from its depths.

‘Flowey...’ you said in a shaky voice, meaning to thank him.

‘Watch out! He’s going to attack again!’

Papyrus, however, interrupted his attack and stared at the crowd. He looked livid and furious.

‘WHICH ONE OF YOU USELESS MONGRELS COUNTERATTACKED? HUH? STEP FORTH OR I SHALL THROW YOU ALL INTO PRISON!’

The crowd remained silent, pairs of eyes exchanging confused and nervous glances. The lieutenant lost his patience and launched a volley of attacks at them, making several monsters leap from their hideout and run for their lives. Only two or three among the strongest remained.

Papyrus saw no culprits had come forth and turned his seething expression toward you.

‘IF I FIND OUT WHICH MONSTER IS HELPING YOU, REST ASSURED I’LL PERSONALLY MAKE **AN EXAMPLE** OF THEM!’

You could tell Flowey was shivering inside your backpack. He had played that game many times before. he knew what Papyrus was capable of in that twisted alternate reality.

‘Don’t listen to him. We can beat whatever this world throws at us. We only have to stay determined!’ you muttered to him.

‘Easy for you to say! You don’t know what awaits us!’ he mumbled back, voice breaking.

‘What d’you mean?’

But there was no time to find out what your friend meant. Papyrus launched a second attack, and this time, you had to be fast to avoid certain death. Lined up bones were hurled at you at incredible speed, forcing you to jump around to avoid being hit and taking massive damage. Your foot hit against a rock and you fell on the snow, unable to dodge the next barrage of bones. In a split second, Flowey summoned another group of pellets and hastily counterattacked, launching his bullets against the bones and exploding them, their red remains scattering through the air, hitting you as they fell to the ground.

You barely had time to understand your friend had saved you again when Papyrus was preparing his next attack. Flowey’s eyes widened as he recognised the pattern the skeleton drew with his hands.

‘Get up, [______]! Please, get up! He’s going to do it!’

You stealthily shoved the Snow Piece in your mouth, mentally asking the snowman for forgiveness and did as you were told, positioning your arms in front of your face and torso in a protective stance. Flowey only panicked even more.

‘What are you doing? RUN! You can’t defend yourself against this!’

But you shook your head, holding your position.

‘I’m tired of running away. C’mon, lieutenant! Do your worst! You want my Soul? I won’t make it easy for you!’ you shouted, the orange colour of your heart shining brightly as your emotions ran high.

Papyrus heard your words and his expression faltered. He looked surprised for a moment. However, he quickly resumed his attacks.

You were encircled again by red bones. Only this time, you kicked and punched some of them, taking damage, but managing to leap out of the circle. The ones that remained intact chased you on the battlefield, forcing you to dodge or punch them away. You found a way to hit them without hurting yourself so much and even managed to shatter a few of them. Flowey did his part by launching bullets at the ones you missed, making sure you weren’t hit on your back.

Despite your successful attempt to evade death, Papyrus became even more relentless. Circle after circle formed around you, forcing you to punch your way through them, having to evade being crushed and hit by stray bones at the same time. You were soon becoming tired and your determination faltered as you wondered for how long could you keep up with this.

Damn it. You knew your life was in danger. You knew that skeleton wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. And yet, you couldn’t help the feelings that burned inside you and filled you with heat and disquiet…

You tried to shove a donut in your mouth, but Papyrus saw what you did and one of his bones sprung from the ground, hurting your hand. The donut fell to the ground. Another bone squashed it, making it inedible. Green pellets materialised in mid air and healed you. Before you had time to thank Flowey, Papyrus attacked you again, repeating his previous pattern.

With the way the battle was going, it wasn’t long before your energy supply ran out and you had to stop to catch your breath. Just when you did so, a volley of bones hit you with almighty force.The attack was strong enough to throw you to the ground. Your HP was low. You could only endure a couple more attacks before your soul would shatter.

Papyrus ceased his attacks and marched toward you, standing a few meters from where you had fallen, his cloak billowing against the cold wind. You looked back at him, aware he was about to finish you off. You knew better than to beg for your life. A man like him, you didn't want to show weakness. You didn't want him to think you were worthy of pity. His soul showed traits of Pride. Papyrus only admired those who were better than him or who never yielded, even when facing death. You had to stay determined. Otherwise, he would despise you.

‘Not going to beg for your life, human?’ he said, watching you.

You raised your eyes in defiance. ‘Never.’

To your chagrin, you found your cheeks burning red and your heart beginning to pump violently in your chest. You were sure Papyrus had noticed your reaction. Your mask of bravery had been shattered. By now, you were sure he wouldn’t hesitate to-

He motioned his hand upwards and a couple of glowing red shackles rose from the ground. You watched them close around your wrists. You had a gut feeling you shouldn’t resist. You looked upward again, staring at Papyrus’ face, searching for the reason why he hadn’t finished you off, but his expression was impassive as always.

‘You lasted longer than the previous humans. You also fought better than your predecessors. I’ll let King Asgore decide what to do with you. He may wish to keep you alive for the Royal Scientist to perform her...experiments.’

You shivered at the mention of becoming a lab rat to some monster, to being prodded and subjected to pain and torture by an inhuman creature. But somehow, the way he looked at you told you he wasn’t going to submit you to such treatment. If anything, something in his eyes reassured you he was trying to... protect you?

If you weren’t going to be sent to Asgore or to the Royal Scientist...what did, then, he have in mind?

The shackles magically pulled you and you got up, doing your best to follow the skeleton as you winced from your recently opened wounds. If Papyrus could hear you, he didn't show it.


	2. Under His Wing

As soon as you were inside his home, he shut the door and summoned your Soul again. You let out a frightened yell, only to see him throwing green magic at you, healing your fresh wounds with little green-shaped bones.

Sitting on his sofa, you just looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

_Why?_

Papyrus seemed to struggle with something. He threw you a glance, mulling over his thoughts.

You removed your fighting gloves, exposing the blood-covered fists. You slowly unraveled the gauze, wincing as you removed it from your wounds. Papyrus watched you work in silence until he approached you, startling you a bit. He silently held your fists in his own hands and closed his eyes. A barrage of green bones flew to your hands and soon enough, the pain had stopped.

You could barely believe your fists were healed so fast and removed the entire gauze in a hurry, staring at your healed hands.

He saw your relieved expression and turned his back to you.

‘SANS!’

You heard a thud and something crashing upstairs before the short skeleton who had met you earlier near the exit to the Ruins came in a hurry, looking flustered.

‘Yeah, bro?’

‘YOU’LL SLEEP ON THE SOFA FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE WEEK. GET YOUR BLANKET AND PILLOW AND BRING THEM DOWNSTAIRS!’

Sans couldn’t believe his ears. His eyes traveled from his brother to you and he was confused. ‘Wait What?’

‘DON’T QUESTION ME. DO WHAT I TOLD YOU. NOW!’

‘Oh, uh….yes, boss!’ he replied, hurrying back to his room.

Papyrus turned to look at you.

‘AND YOU, HUMAN. YOU ARE TO REMAIN IN THIS HOUSE AT ALL TIMES, EVEN WHEN I’M IN HERE. YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUTSIDE UNTIL I ALLOW YOU TO DO SO. NOT EVEN IF MY BROTHER SUGGESTS YOU TWO GO OUT FOR A WALK. UNDERSTOOD?’

If it were a human male giving you those orders, you knew he was being sexist. But this was Papyrus and you were, according to Flowey, in a twisted reality, an alternate dimension where the only rule was to Kill or To Die. And judging from the monsters’ behaviour toward you so far, they were all intent on fulfilling that rule.

You had no other choice. If you wanted to be safe, your best bet would be to remain under Papyrus’ protection.

You nodded, saying you understood. He noticed you were smiling. Also, your cheeks were red and your eyes were shining bright.

‘GOOD. I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE HUMANS SELDOM LISTEN AND OBEY. EVEN WHEN AN ADVICE OR WARNING IS GIVEN TO THEM FOR THEIR OWN SAKE.’

You swallowed and mustered up the courage to speak your mind.

‘Thank you for what you did for me. If you hadn’t stopped, I wouldn’t...I mean...’

Papyrus could see you were struggling with words. Still, he had to be careful with what came out of his mouth. He couldn’t give the human the impression he had spared them because he had developed feelings for them. If word even got around that Undyne’s Right Hand had spared a human, the monsters would rebel against his command and would downright murder him.

‘I’LL STILL WANT THE NAME OF THE MONSTER THAT HELPED YOU. DON’T THINK I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THOSE PELLETS IN OUR FIGHT!’ he warned.

You nodded, looking crestfallen. His resolve faltered a bit, but he kept his impassive expression.

Papyrus turned his back to you once more, yelling at his brother and wondering why was he taking so long. You were now safe and sound inside Papyrus’ home. He said you were to stay with him for a week, right? You wondered if that would be enough to get to know him at all…

Your vision blurred for a moment and you grabbed the nearest table, feeling extremely dizzy. Sans’ eyes turned to you and Papyrus followed his line of sight. You were white, your whole body shivered and you looked as if you were about to faint.

‘HUMAN, WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT IS IT?’

‘I’m not feeling well...’ you mumbled.

Papyrus was startled and asked again in his demanding voice what was wrong.

‘I don’t know. I’m just...not feeling well. I think I’ll...’

Before you finished your sentence, you collapsed on the floor.

* * *

You woke up feeling a slight headache. Your vision cleared and you saw yourself being stared at by the tall skeleton.

He looked at you with great concern. His right hand moved to your head and he removed a wet piece of cloth you didn't even know had been placed there. He dipped the cloth in a bowl full of water and reapplied it to your forehead. The cool sensation was pleasant and you moaned. The noise coming out of you surprised him.

‘What’s the matter? Never seen a human moan before?’ you asked, feeling sassy.

His cheeks flushed a slight red at your question and he turned away from you for a moment. You couldn’t believe it. You had managed to embarrass him. Him, the stern and self-disciplined skeleton, who always had his emotions under control. How delightful.

He cleared his throat and turned to you again.

‘HUMAN. YOU FAINTED THREE DAYS AGO.’

You startled at that. Three days ago? You had been sleeping for so long?

He merely stared back at you, blinking calmly.

‘DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?’

You looked around, not recognising the place. You were in a bed with red and white sheets. There was a table with a war map full of tiny figurines on top of it, a poster containing the royal guard’s emblem, a black and red wardrobe and a computer desk. It looked like someone’s room. You remembered he said you were to be taken to Sans’ room.

‘Oh. It’s your brother’s room, right?’

His skull looked as though he arched an eyebrow at you. He looked offended at your suggestion. You had to stifle a laughter at it.

‘NO, HUMAN. THIS IS NOT MY BROTHER’S ROOM. YOU’RE IN, ER...YOU’RE IN MY ROOM.’ he said, not sounding so loudly as he announced it.

‘Y-your room? It looks pretty nice and tidy.’

If he appreciated the comment, he didn't show it.

‘I HAVE NOT TOLD THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD OF YOUR WHEREABOUTS SO FAR. YOU...YOU WERE IN NO CONDITION TO WALK, MUCH LESS TO TRAVEL ANYWHERE. ONCE YOU’VE FULLY RECOVERED, THOUGH. I’LL HAVE TO INFORM UNDYNE OF YOUR STATUS.’

You felt a sense of dread upon hearing that name. You had only heard it in whispers shared between monsters. And even then the whispers sounded terrified, often accompanied by sobbing and crying.

‘Are you sure you want to send me to prison so early?’

Papyrus’ eyes flashed dangerously at your boldness. ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?’

Still keeping your cool, you said: ‘Well...you were courteous enough to grant me a fight.’

‘ONLY BECAUSE MY BROTHER HELPED YOU CROSS SNOWDIN SAFELY.’

You stared back at him in fear. So he knew?

‘DON’T THINK I’M UNAWARE OF MY BROTHER’S HAND IN HELPING YOU BEHIND MY BACK. HIS BETRAYAL SHALL BE PUNISHED SOONER OR LATER.’

Papyrus turned away from you, still speaking. He seemed to talk more to himself than with you.

‘HE THINKS I DON’T KNOW HOW HE’S HELPED THE PREVIOUS HUMANS WHO FELL DOWN HERE. FOR WHAT REASON HE’S DOING THIS, I DON’T KNOW. BUT IT CERTAINLY ISN’T FOR THEIR OWN GOOD. ANY HUMAN WHO COMES HERE MUST GET PAST ASGORE TO REACH THE SURFACE. AND BEFORE THEY REACH HIS MAJESTY, THERE’S UNDYNE, WHO’S A RELENTLESS WARRIOR.’

You could hear the tone of admiration in his voice when speaking about her. You felt a hint of jealousy.

You admire her, don’t you?‘

He startled and turned to you again.

‘O-OF COURSE I DO. WE ALL DO, HUMAN. SHE’S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS POSITION IN THE UNDERGROUND!’

You sighed.

‘I wish you would feel the same way about me. **I know I do about you**.’

Papyrus’ eyes flashed once again, this time alarmed at your sincerity. He clearly didn't expect that comment. You watched as he struggled to maintain his pose in vain. His cheeks became suffused with red and soon he was fidgeting, his self-control threatening to crumble due to his nervousness.

Wait. You narrowed your eyes at him and the gears in your head started turning. Could it be…?

You decided to press your luck.

‘You are the most formidable monster I’ve ever encountered.’ you continued, his face still turned away from you. ‘The way you carry yourself, always so elegant, so composed, not only during your rounds, but in battle... **you’re magnificent**.’

You could see his skull becoming slightly red at your compliment. His fidgeting also increased. You pressed on.

‘Once I laid eyes on you, I found all the trouble I went through to stay alive was worth it. I would fight monsters just for another chance to spy on you, to watch you give your orders...you can’t imagine how I feel right now lying down in bed so close to you-’

You startled as Papyrus suddenly rose from the mattress without a word. The truth was, he was speechless. Your words had left him speechless. Him, the proud right hand of the head of the royal guard. The skeleton feared by many and dreaded by all.

All his life, he fought hard to earn the recognition of those he looked up to. But more than that, he wanted their admiration. And no matter how hard he tried, he found out people respected him, but earning their admiration was another matter altogether. Sometimes, it was just downright impossible. Something which he cultivated only in dreams, for he knew he couldn’t change a person’s mind about him just like that.

And yet, here was the human he had come to learn to respect in battle - and secretly admire -, telling him to his face they admired - and possibly - nurtured… other feelings for him?

You watched as his skull was fully red now and he held his hands together not to show his nervousness.

‘NOW THAT YOU’RE AWAKE, I REMEMBERED YOU HUMANS MUST BE FED. STAY HERE. I’LL RETURN WITH SOME FOOD PROPER FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION.’

If he had been offended by your comments, he wouldn’t have blushed so intensely. You now knew he hid behind his formal, brisk manner to mask his true emotions. You smiled to yourself as he left the room. If you played your cards right, you would win your way into his heart. It was all a matter of time. You would need to be patient, a virtue you didn't exactly have, but no matter. You had plenty of determination and bravery in you. Enough to win the battle for the skeleton’s affection.


	3. Homemade Spaghetti

Papyrus had taken almost an hour to return with your food. You wondered if monsters knew anything about human nutrition. You worried he might actually bring you something foul or downright inedible. To your surprise, the fragrance that filled your nostrils as soon as he opened the bedroom door immediately opened up your appetite.

He came in bringing a tray full of bowls and a glass of water. As he sat the tray on a nearby chair, you saw one of the bowls contained spaghetti with tomato sauce. Next to it was a bowl full of meatballs. The third one contained some grilled cheese. And the last one had a slice of a strange-looking dark pie of sorts. You wondered if it was the dessert.

Papyrus turned to you.

‘THIS IS A SIMPLE MEAL, BUT… IT SHOULD PROVIDE YOU WITH ENOUGH NUTRITION FOR NOW. ARE YOU READY TO EAT?’

Before you could say anything, your stomach rumbled so loudly you wondered how Sans couldn’t hear it downstairs. No one could blame you. You hadn’t eaten in three days. Still, that didn't stop you from going red in the face. Papyrus stared back at you, perplexed. You just stared at each other for a couple of embarrassing seconds.

‘WHAT WAS THAT SOUND, HUMAN? ARE YOU ILL OR SOMETHING? YOU’RE NOT ABOUT TO CAST A SPELL, ARE YOU?’

He sounded cautious, studying your reaction, as if you were about to do something unpredictable any minute now. You swallowed hard, fighting back your own embarrassment.

‘I’m just starving. Human bodies are weird that way. When we don’t tend to our needs, we just...well...our body begins to react in a funny way, I guess.’

Your stomach rumbled a second time and you averted your gaze. Skeletons didn't have internal organs. Either he believed you or he didn't. And you were too tired to explain it further. Plus, the scent of food was distracting. Papyrus unfolded his arms, letting his guard down. You looked so pathetic and weak you clearly hadn’t done that on purpose. One look at you and he could tell you were famished. You weren’t about to set anyone on fire or attempt anything equally funny. He decided to let you eat your meal.

He carefully placed the tray in front of you and sat on the bed near your feet, rocking his foot back and forth as he discreetly watched you eat. Everything about him spelled elegance. He was sitting upright, arms resting on his lap folded in an elegant manner, his legs crossed, gently rocking his foot covered in tall black boots while he allowed you room to enjoy your meal. Once or twice he would glance at you, studying your reaction. The taste was indescribable.

‘This is delicious! I’ve never eaten such good spaghetti before! Did you cook all of this?’

His eyes widened for a moment and he was sitting a bit more stiff as he quickly turned his face from you. You could detect a hint of red on his chalk white cheeks. His heart was pumping so fast. No human had ever tasted his food before. He had learned to cook mostly by himself ever since he had invited Undyne to visit him and ask her to employ Sans as a sentry in Snowdin forest. He  could tell she hadn’t enjoyed his food that much. It wasn’t bad, she said, but it could use some improvement. His pride hurt, he vowed since then to improve his cooking skills, to the point he would one day earn praise from his boss.

And now, to hear his food was delicious from the lips of a human, a creature from another world, about whom everything was a complete mystery, it was…

‘EAT. YOU MUST RECOVER YOUR STRENGTH FOR THE TRIP.’ he said, not sounding so stern as he usually did. You also saw him rocking his foot harder, barely concealing his excitement.

The happy balloon inside your chest swelled. You were right. Papyrus’ harsh attitude was only a façade.

‘You still haven’t told me who cooked this delicious spaghetti. Was it your brother?’ you pressed him further.

The mere mention of Sans earning praise for his hard work offended him. The face he made as he turned to you almost made you cackle. You had to disguise your laughter into a fit of loud coughs.

‘HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?’ he shouted at you, alarmed.

He was quickly by your side, patting your back, thinking you had choked on your food. You thanked him and realised how close the two of you were. His chalk-white face was mere inches from yours. He towered over you, even in bed. You could feel his breath on your face. His luminous red eyes, two sparks of crimson light resting against a velvety black sclera stared at you, blinking now and then. His hand was still on your back and had moved to rest over the small of your back. As the heat rose to your cheeks and you felt out of breath, you could see it in his face he noticed the changes in your expression. There was no more hiding from him the obvious fact you were entranced by his presence.

‘HUMAN... ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVEN’T CONTRACTED ANY ILLNESS EVER SINCE YOU FELL UNDERGROUND?’

The question took you by surprise. ‘What do you mean?’

You felt him move in bed slightly closer to you, staring deep into your eyes with his fierce ones and that intimidating stance.

‘YOU KEEP GOING RED IN THE FACE WHENEVER I GET CLOSE TO YOU. IS MY PRESENCE...HARMFUL TO YOU IN SOME MANNER? ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO MONSTERS OR SOMETHING?’

His tone was surprisingly soft and irradiated concern. You felt your insides melt a how he spoke to you, always polite and showing care for your well-being. His voice was low and gravelling, and every bit pleasant to the ear. As he sat so close to you, he gave off protective vibes, like a lion looking after their cub. You couldn't tell if he was genuinely confused about your reaction or testing the waters before trying anything bolder. Figuring this was your chance, you made your move.

‘You spared me during the fight when you could have killed me. You brought me to your home, made me this delicious food...’

You heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

‘...and now you’re showing concern for my health. Making sure I’m alright. I don’t know how you monsters call it, but showing care and concern for someone tends to...make them like you.’

His eyes widened again and he averted them, cheeks suffused with red. You expected him to kiss you or something similar by now. But the skeleton just avoided your gaze, looking embarrassed. And then it dawned on you. Was it possible Papyrus had never had anyone in his life before? Surely monsters must have made passes at him, what with him being tall, strong, member of a prestigious guard, easily the most eligible bachelor you had seen in Snowdin so far. At least by monster standards. Or _any_ standard, actually.

You stabbed a meatball with your fork, cut it in half and…

‘ _Papyrus.._.’

He perked up and turned to you, staring at the fork hesitantly.

You offered the slice of meatball to him, holding your fork in mid air with bated breath.

‘YOU DON’T WANT TO EAT IT?’ he asked, sounding offended.

You quickly apologised. The last thing you wanted was to hurt his pride.

‘Far from it! I want us to share it. I eat one slice, you eat another. What do you think?’ you replied, smiling.

He humphed and crossed his arms, looking away from you. He found the gesture to be slightly childish and inappropriate. He wasn’t supposed to indulge you. Merely had to ensure you didn't die.

His reluctance to join you made you giggle.

‘C’mon! I’ll let you feed me in turn.’

Your suggestion elicited a scandalised look from him. His eyes widened and his breath was accelerated. You could hear his SOUL beating faster in his chest amidst the bedroom silence. But you weren’t about to turn back now. One way or another, you were going to build an intimacy with him. Slowly and surely, if that’s what it took, no matter how much that tried your naturally short patience.

Papyrus figured his brother was out doing his patrols at the moment. He wouldn’t be back until five. That gave the two of you plenty of time to spend together for the remainder of the afternoon. The thought alone made him blush even more. Plus, he didn't run the risk of being seen by another monster sharing a cozy moment with the enemy. His status as Royal Guard was safe.

He dropped his gaze to the sliced meatball hanging in front of him once and took a bite. You watched him munching with a hint of pride and ate one yourself. The moment you raised the fork to your mouth, he placed his own chalk-white one on top of yours and protested.

‘HEY! WASN’T I SUPPOSED TO FEED YOU?’

You smiled, satisfied at his strong reaction. Papyrus harrumphed, sounding exaggeratedly disgruntled and demanded you hand him the fork. You meekly obeyed and he stabbed another slice, more forcefully than you did, gingerly holding the fork to your open mouth. You moaned at how delicious it was and a small smile formed on the corner of his lips. He seemed to enjoy the way your eyes gleamed and how your cheeks flushed as you asked for another meatball.

He stabbed another slice again, demanding you open your mouth once more. You obeyed once again, letting him feed you all the meatballs. You then moved on to the spaghetti. Papyrus adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, coming to almost lie down beside you, his long legs stretching alongside yours, torso supported by one of his folded arms. He was turned toward you, watching you eat in silence, no longer uncomfortable with the closeness.

‘I’m surprised you have chocolate down here.’ you commented, eyeing the dessert.

He arched a non-existent eyebrow.

‘THIS IS GLOOMBERRY, HUMAN. SIMILAR TO THE BLUEBERRY ON THE SURFACE, I SUPPOSE.’ he explained. ‘IT GROWS IN THE DRIEST REGIONS OF WATERFALL. IT’S A DELICACY OF OUR WORLD.’

‘And you’re giving it to me?’ you asked in a velvety tone, touched by his thoughtfulness.

The smile you gave him was so genuine he tried hard not to smile as well. He clenched his jaw and advised you to eat your pie. If you took too long, it would begin to melt. Gloomberry only held its solid form in cold environments.

‘So delicious...thank you, Papyrus.’

‘MY PLEASURE, HUMAN.’ he said, taking the tray and preparing to leave.

‘[______]’ you said. The skeleton looked back at you in confusion.

‘That’s my name.’

You could see his hesitation. To treat you by your name would mean to acknowledge you as a person, not as his enemy. And that...could be dangerous.

‘It’s alright.’ you sighed, lowering your eyes. ‘You’re bound by duty to treat me like a prisoner. I understa-’

‘[_______], IS IT?’

Your eyes shot upwards.

‘VERY WELL. FOR THE REMAINDER OF YOUR STAY, I’LL CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME, IF YOU WISH. BUT ONLY WITHIN THE CONFINES OF MY... OF THIS ROOM.’ he hesitated to call it a bedroom, especially after having laid down beside you in his bed. ‘MY BROTHER WILL NOT LEARN OF YOUR NAME, NEITHER WILL THE OTHER MONSTERS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?’

You nodded, accepting his terms. You knew challenging Papyrus would forfeit any chance to get closer to him. Of course you wouldn’t let him drag you to the king or to be subdued by Undyne. But you needed to be patient and wait for the right time to make your move.

If everything worked out, you would win Papyrus’ heart and still manage to survive in that strange, dark world.


	4. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravery shares details about their personal life that makes Papyrus want to get closer to them…

You woke up the next day to shouting and the sound of banging of the walls and crashing china. It had been five days since you had been hiding in Papyrus’ bedroom. By now, you were already used to it. The two brothers arguing, with Papyrus ordering Sans around was just normal routine.

Your caretaker had brought a new TV from the junk pile which, apparently, had been fixed. By whom, you had no idea. The tall skeleton rarely mentioned anything related to the other regions of the Underground. You were convinced he did that on purpose; to discourage you from leaving the safety of his home and venturing outside. Underground TV, though, was limited. Honestly, you felt more entertained by the arguments the skeleton brothers had each and every day.

It was during one of those arguments that Papyrus came storming in his room. He shut the door angrily in his brother’s face. Sans was lucky not to take any damage and be reduced to dust on the spot.

He paced the room seething, boots stomping the floor, his skull red with anger. At one point he stopped and crossed his arms, fuming. You remained absolutely quiet in his bed, making sure he didn't acknowledge your presence. You didn't know how dangerous monsters could be when angered. His gaze fell on the bed and he realised you were already awake. You smiled meekly at him.

‘Hello, Papyrus.’

He marched toward you, concern etched on his features.

‘[_____]! I DID NOT MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP! MY STUPID BROTHER DIDN'T DO AS HE WAS TOLD AND I HAD TO ADMONISH HIM. AGAIN.’

Nothing annoyed Papyrus more than his brother being lazy and stupid. And whenever they had an argument, he was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Most days you heard the lieutenant barking orders at the other sentries outside, taking his frustrations out on them. But whenever he returned to his bedroom and saw you, his mood changed. He became cool and recollected again. Even attentive, listening to you as you spoke. And that was not all.

After five days, he had come to care for your well-being. He called you by your name. Brought you your meals, which always tasted delicious. You were sure not even he made such tasty food for himself. He watched over you before you went to sleep. And made sure all your needs were being tended to.

You patted the mattress beside you, inviting him to sit down. ‘Come. Tell me what Sans has done wrong this time.’

He humphed thiking about his brother and walked over, sitting elegantly. ‘NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL HIM TO MAN HIS STATION, HE DOESN’T LISTEN! THERE’S A REASON WHY EACH ROUND IS LISTED ON THE TIMETABLE. MY SUBORDINATES TELL ME HE’S GONE MISSING, THAT NO ONE’S SEEN HIM WHILE ON PATROL. NEXT THING I KNOW, I FIND HIM SITTING IN GRILLBY’S DRINKING. AND AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING, NO LESS!’

You patiently listened to Papyrus complain, entertained by how he loved to criticise his brother. You could tell he was passionate about his work. He was born to do this; to command, to give orders. To be the boss when nobody wanted to. Sure, most monsters hated him. He imposed order in a world ruled by barbarism, constantly on the verge of anarchy and chaos. Which meant his job was as suitable for his personality as it was stressful.

The imposing skeleton didn't seem so angry anymore, just exhausted. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eye sockets. Something was bothering him.

You never tried to touch him before. You couldn’t tell how he would react. Either he would recoil and storm out of the room, offended by your gesture or startle, but allow you to touch him. Either way, you weren’t one to shy away. You landed a hand on his shoulder, showing him support. To your surprise, he didn't shudder or reject your touch. This only further encouraged you.

‘You’re not really upset at your brother, are you?’ you asked in a kind tone.

‘...NO.’ he confessed.

You sat on the other side of the bed, suggesting Papyrus should sit in front of you. You asked him what was bothering him. Slowly, he opened his heart, sharing his thoughts with you. You learned he had taken on a prestigious task: to watch over Snowdin, the first line of defense. Guards assigned to patrol that region were ranked highly within the Royal Guard.

‘EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID, I WATCHED HOW THE GUARDS WERE RESPECTED BY EVERYONE. RESPECTED **AND FEARED**.’ he emphasized. ‘I KNEW SANS AND I WOULDN’T LAST LONG IF WE DIDN'T HAVE THAT SORT OF PROTECTION. SO I STRUGGLED FOR YEARS TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD. AND TO ENSURE NO ONE WOULD DARE GO AFTER MY BROTHER TO HURT ME...I...HAD HIM ENLISTED HIM IN THE GUARD AS WELL.’

‘Was he approved to join the Royal Guard?’

‘HE WAS. AND IN THE BEGINNING, HE WAS DOING FINE. BUT FOR SOME REASON, HE BEGAN TO SLACK AT HIS JOB. AND HE STARTED DRINKING MORE.’

He went on, telling you how frustrated he was to see how his brother seemed not to care about his efforts to protect him.  

‘Have you spoken to him about this?’

‘SEVERAL TIMES. I’VE ADMONISHED HIM, THREATENED HIM SHOULD HE NOT CHANGE HIS WAYS!’ he groaned, clenching his fist.

Papyrus was oblivious to it, but you saw what the problem was with his brother. Sans was dragging some sort of emotional weight and slacking at his job. And his brother merely threatened him in return. To cope with the stress, he started drinking. It was a vicious cycle.

‘I see.’ you replied, lowering your head. You had once helped a friend with that same problem. Maybe you could talk to Sans? But wasn’t wise for you to ask that to the lieutenant. Papyrus had purposefully restricted any contact you had with anyone besides him for your own safety. However, things wouldn’t change until someone gave the first step.

You tried a different approach.

‘You see, my younger brother is a lot like him.’

‘OH?’

‘He’s also lazy, loves to eat and sleep and pretends not to hear when father scolds him.’

‘YOUR FATHER?’

‘Mmhm. Mother passed away a few years ago. It was up to me and dad to raise my little bro.’ you explained.

Papyrus ended up learning about your background. How you grew up in the slums. How you had learned to fend for yourself and your brother since an early age. How one of your teachers made you learn boxing after hearing about how bullies were giving you and your brother a hard time.

‘SOUNDS LIKE A HARSH WORLD, THE SURFACE.’

‘Some places are. Not all of them. But I had to become strong. And smart. I couldn’t back down from a fight.’

‘AND SO YOU LEARNED TO BE BRAVE.’ he commented, watching your SOUL glow bright orange. You nodded, missing the true meaning behind his words. You didn't know the orange glow of your SOUL meant Bravery was your strongest trait.

‘Yes. For myself and my brother.’

Papyrus opened a small smile. In a way, you understood him better than he imagined. You were also responsible for your brother’s safety. You had also had to learn to fend for yourself ever since an early age. He was now sitting in a more relaxed and comfortable pose. All his anger seemed to have ebbed away.

‘HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH YOUR BROTHER’S TANTRUMS?’ he asked, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

Talking about your bro made you feel nostalgic and it reminded him why you had fought Toriel to leave the Ruins. Being so far away from home, and so far with no real prospect of returning home actually made you miss the little tyke’s tantrums.

‘Well...’ you cleared your throat. ‘I know there was a time he was being bullied in school. And he wouldn’t tell dad or me. It took me a long time to figure it out. And when I did, I sat down with him and we had a long talk. Just me and him.’

Papyrus was dead silent. He didn't expect the conversation would go this way.

‘DID IT WORK?’

‘He cried a lot. Told me who his bullies were. And from that day on, I started training him to box. I also told my teachers what was going on and warned them that, if my brother continued being bullied, I’d defend him myself.’

Papyrus raised non-existent eyebrows. He was impressed.

‘HOW DID YOU STOP THE BULLIES?’

You finished your tale explaining you had to punch a kid in the stadium. Your friend had tipped you off about the bullies ganging up on your brother during volley lessons when the teacher was not around. You made sure to give them a lesson.

‘My brother _did_ fend for himself, but there were too many of them. He just needed someone to listen to him and stand by his side when it came to it.’ you concluded.

Papyrus seemed satisfied with your words. It was the first time you saw him smile.

‘YOU SURPRISE ME, [_____]. EVER SINCE THE FIRST HUMAN THAT FELL DOWN HERE, I THOUGHT ALL HUMANS WERE INHERENTLY AGGRESSIVE AND VIOLENT. THEY FOUGHT AND KILLED FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN THE DESIRE TO PROVE THEY’RE THE STRONGEST. I’VE GROWN TIRED OF SEEING THEM BEAT THE WEAK INTO THE GROUND AND HAVE NO REMORSE FOR THEIR ACTIONS. YOU’VE SHOWN ME YOU’RE NOT ALL THE SAME. YOU’RE... DIFFERENT, SOMEHOW.’

You felt yourself blush after his compliments and you stuttered as you thanked him. Even after averting your gaze, you could feel his eyes on you. You felt powerful vibes coming from him. And from their intensity, you could tell the skeleton nurtured some warm feelings for you.

You felt him move on the mattress and you turned to find him moving slowly toward you. You closed your eyes reflexively as his face got closer to yours. He delicately held your chin between his phalanges and kissed your cheek, showing his gratitude. You felt his warm hand linger on your nape a bit longer as he watched you, eyes traveling through your face thoughtfully. You found yourself blushing under his gaze and you wondered if he would kiss you. It was as if he had read your thoughts, for his eyes dropped to your lips and he delicately grazed a thumb over them, making your heart pump violently in your chest. You could see his face moving an inch closer from yours and your lips parted, eager to meet his in a tender kiss...

‘Hey bro! Where are you? Doggo asked me to deliver you a message!’

Sans’ loud voice boomed from downstairs, breaking the spell. Papyrus sighed and grunted, sharing  a look of annoyance with you. You giggled and patted his arm, telling him to go see what his brother wanted. The skeleton reluctantly rose from the bed and marched toward the door, straightening his uniform. Once there, he stopped and turned to look at you.

‘I’LL RETURN TONIGHT TO SEE HOW YOU ARE. WE’LL...FINISH OUR CONVERSATION, THEN. FOR NOW, YOU SHOULD REST, [______].’

‘A-alright.’ you mumbled feeling light headed , cheeks burning and heart still racing from the almost-kiss. You let out a long sigh, unable to think about anything else for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In the next chapter, you'll meet Sans. Bravery will also leave Papyrus' room for the first time and get in trouble. Will we see them in action?
> 
> \- Don't worry, the moment you're waiting for is coming. You'll get the chance to smooch the skeleton pretty soon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. The Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans and the Reader fight for their lives against hardcore criminals and the skeleton warms up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has achieved nearly 500 views, has almost 50 kudos and a total of 6 bookmarks. That's a lot of people interested in keeping updated! I'm grateful for all this feedback and for seeing how you're enjoying it. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.

You woke up after a short nap. The house was so silent it was beginning to creep you out. You didn't want to turn on the TV. The only thing on right now was a reality show that reminded you of the Hunger Games, an abomination called Battle for the Throne. Participants were maimed and tortured in various challenges where the main motto was survival of the fittest. Whoever survived got to sit on a throne made from the dust of all his defeated enemies. Honestly, you wondered what was so entertaining about it.

The truth was, you were starting to go mad in that empty house with nothing to do other than eat, watch TV and sleep. Not that you weren’t grateful to Papyrus for protecting you. But you needed to do something other than lie in bed all night and day. If you were a monster, you could swear the natural orange glow of your SOUL must have become duller in the past few days. Your restless spirit craved for some action. Even if it was just going to the bakery and buying bread.

You thought of Papyrus’ warning against going outside. The monsters out there would kill you on sight. Even one quick stroll in the neighborhood could be fatal. On the other hand, you were in Snowdin. Families lived there, sheltered from the barbaric tribes outside its walls threatening to come in. You had barely escaped captivity once you left the Ruins with Flowey’s help, only to be met with Sans at one of the entrances to Snowdin and rescued by the sentry at the last minute from an angry horde.

Snowdin was the jurisdiction of the Skeleton Brothers; everybody knew that - and Papyrus had taken you in as a prisoner, which meant any attempt on your life would be met with punishment -, but who was to say what would happen to a human that wandered the streets, alone and unprotected? After all, you were supposed to stay inside, being held captive.

After much struggling, your temper got the best of you and you decided to head downstairs. That room felt too claustrophobic after a daily routine of nothing but spaghetti and Monsterflix.

You went downstairs and found your backpack resting on the couch, where you had left it after passing out in the living room. You caught a glimpse of Flowey inside it, with his head lowered, looking defeated. You called his name and he perked up, eyes watering once he saw you.

‘[______]! Thank the heavens! I’ve been having to endure **that rude skeleton** ever since you were gone! I thought you had forgotten about me!’

You apologised and let him tangle his vines around you, mimicking a hug.

Wait. Rude skeleton?

‘You’re talking about Sans?’

‘Who else?’ he replied, matter-of-factly.

‘I’m so sorry I didn't come to see you! Papyrus told me to not interact with his brother, to stay in his room at all times.’

Flowey stared at you in disbelief and narrowed his eyes at you. ‘Are you sure your main trait is Bravery?’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ you retorted, folding your arms.

‘Nothing. Forget I said anything. Listen, we have to find a way to leave Snowdin safely. Papyrus usually patrols the only exit to Waterfall. And Undyne in turn patrols Waterfall regularly.’

‘The Head of the Royal Guard herself patrols that place?’

Flowey nodded.

‘Shouldn’t she guard the royal castle? You know, to protect the king?’

‘She does! But by now, she’ll already have gotten word a human fell underground. And she’ll be on her way to Waterfall. If we wish to leave here and pass through Waterfall undetected, we must hurry!’

You wondered why Undyne didn't come all the way to Snowdin to arrest you. Flowey reminded you this was Papyrus’ jurisdiction. And in this dark world, for a monster to intrude in another one’s territory usually ended in a violent confrontation.

‘So she doesn’t want to disrespect Papyrus, then?’

Flowey nodded. ‘Papyrus is her most loyal and most trusted lieutenant. She’d never do anything that would lead other monsters to question his authority.’

You heard footsteps outside and a silhouette pass by the window. You flinched and ducked in front of the sofa, hoping whatever monster was outside would just leave. Luckily, the curtains were drawn. You heard footsteps again and the person seemed to walk away. Feeling brave, you approached the window and took a peek at who had come near the house. Flowey was freaking out.

‘[_____], what the hell are you doing? Get back here!’ he whispered.

You could see the back of Sans’ head as he walked by, glancing both ways before heading toward Grillby’s. Something must be bothering him. He was wearing a grimace, his skull was all sweaty and he kept shooting nervous glances everywhere, as if he expected to be attacked at any minute.

‘[_____], get back here! Dammit!’

You turned back to Flowey and told him what you saw.

‘Well, yeah. The trash bag is always going inside that filthy bar.’

Your eyebrows raised so high up your forehead they seemed to disappeared under your fringe. You knew Flowey didn't seem to like Sans very much, but to go as far as to call him trash bag? What was up with that? You warned him not to let the lieutenant hear him speaking of his brother like that. Papyrus wasn't the forgiving sort. Especially when it concerned people under his care. Flowey shrugged and looked away, pretending he couldn't care less.

You glanced outside once more. This time, Sans left the bar followed by three tall, burly, menacing-looking monsters. The way they walked and looked around threateningly triggered you. They might be monsters, but their countenance reminded you of the gangs that roamed the neighborhood where you grew up. You saw Sans lead them to the back alley, sweating bullets. His eyes betrayed how afraid he was, even though he tried not to show it.

Without another word, you removed your shirt and tied it around your face. Flowey sputtered incoherently and went beet red as he saw himself staring at the cleavage formed by your bra and the rest of your naked torso. You then grabbed a black jacket from your backpack and put it on. You zipped the backpack, leaving only a fraction of it open for Flowey to breathe. Steeling yourself, you stepped outside, checking if your surroundings were devoid of monsters.

The flower couldn't stop ranting at your imprudence.

‘What the hell you think you’re doing, [____]? Are you **insane**? _Have you gone completely mad???_ We’re leaving the house of the most notorious monster of Snowdin in broad daylight. AND THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR, NO LESS! You’ve just painted a target behind our backs!’

‘SHUT UP, FLOWEY!’ you yelled, hoping no monsters nearby had heard you. Flowey went dead silent, muttering to himself how humans were stubborn and too determined for their own good. Without another word, you marched to the back alley, fists at the ready for a confrontation.

* * *

 

You crouched behind a couple of dumpsters, watching how the monsters questioned Sans about having talked to Papyrus about their “deal” or not. Flowey whispered behind you, trying to convince you to go back to the house.

‘This is stupid! What do you even think you can do against three dangerous monsters? They all look like criminals! You could barely handle the easy-peasy ones that attacked you inside Snowdin when Sans was not around!’

‘Precisely. He’s been watching over us. Protecting us.’ you whispered back.

‘And you think that, what? That he cares about you? Only after having met you, like, last week? _Are you really that naive?_ Don’t you see why he’s helping you, girl?’

You felt your determination waiver. ‘Why?’

‘Why, it’s obvious. Because you’re **the human**. Nevermind if you’re strong or not. You can’t die. Not permanently, anyway. You always come back to life. And that freak knows that!’

You frowned. Other than Flowey, no monsters were supposed to know about Loads and Resets. Still, what did that have to do with anything?

Flowey lost his patience. Bravery SOULs weren’t known for their deductive skills.

‘Please think for a moment. Put yourself in his place. He’s a lowly monster with low HP. His brother is an arrogant control freak and treats him like a pushover all the time. All his life he’s lived surrounded by bullies, who try to kill weaker monsters to gain EXP. And now he’s met the only person who can get rid of any monster in his path! What monster wouldn’t try to win the favor of someone like that?’

The gears in your mind were beginning to turn. Flowey went on.

‘He knows you won’t stop at anything to go back home. You have a little brother waiting for you, right? Well, guess what: you never told him that, but he already knows! Curious, isn’t it? Which is why he’s trying to help you. Because he knows that, in order to go back home, in the very end, you’ll have to fight for your life. **You must fight Asgore, the king of monsters, the only monster in the Underground nobody has ever defeated**.’

You were speechless. Flowey’s logic was flawless. Hadn’t Toriel warned you against the king of monsters? Hadn’t she preferred to end your life by her own hands rather than expose you to the horror that was the rest of the Underground? A mother’s concern manifested in the strangest of ways. Especially when you lived in a harsh environment. But the sentiment held true.

The criminals were now harassing Sans, shouting and pushing him against the fence. You attention was turned to them once again.

‘I already told ya, he’s not gonna do it just now! Gimme a couple more days and I might have something!’ Sans said, sweating profusely, but keeping a straight face.

‘No. We’re tired of waiting. Either you talked to him or you didn't.’ said one of the monsters.

‘And if you didn't...’

‘Then the deal is off, skeleton. Time to **dust you off the streets.** ’

Without thinking, you left your hideout and shouted at them. The three monsters turned to look at you. Sans, whose left eye had begun to glow a crimson tone, was as surprised as they were to learn their private little chat wasn't so private after all. He worried it might be an informant, someone who worked either for Asgore or even his brother, but...

That confrontational pose, fists curled up, ready to punch someone, and that unmistakable orange SOUL, glowing brightly, thirsty for a fight...

‘...the human?’ he muttered under his breath.

‘And who the fuck are you, runt?’ said one of the bullies.

‘Mind your own damn business.’ you said, pointing a finger at him. ‘You said you’re gonna dust someone? That’s a sentry you’re harassing right there.’

‘A corrupt sentry, at that.’ said the leader as the others laughed. Sans remained silent.

‘But his brother isn’t. What do you think Papyrus will do once he learns you’re threatening his brother?’

The leader didn't like that one bit.

‘Who the fuck are you?’ he repeated, narrowing his eyes at you.

‘Your worst fucking nightmare. I’m not gonna warn you again. Stand back. You’re not gonna dust that skeleton.’ you said.

The three monsters growled at you. ‘Who the fuck you think you’re talking to? I’m gonna cut you open with my claws, bitch!’ the leader bellowed.

Your SOUL pulsed in response to the provocation. Your will to fight was at its peak.

‘Shut the hell up! You’re nothing but a pussy! And your two girlfriends are as ugly as you! You can all go suck a dick!’ you yelled back.

Flowey thought he died and his soul left his body through his mouth. He had never heard such vulgar language in his life before. He never thought he would say this, but he kinda missed the innocent Patience SOUL so badly right now. When did adults begin falling to the Underground?

Standing behind the bullies, Sans was equally shocked with your language. Not because he hadn’t heard that before - swear words were as common as breathing to him -, but because he had never heard it coming **from the mouth of a human**. Especially not a girl. And certainly not directed at murderous-looking monsters.

He found out he kinda liked it.

The big grey wolf, the leader of the pack, laughed at you while the other two followed suit. He tried to show he wasn’t at all intimidated.

‘Can you believe that? It’s like being teased by a child! What do we have here? A kid, fresh out of their diapers?

‘I stopped being a kid long ago, asshole. And you’re not leaving this alley.’ you said darkly.

He still couldn't believe you were trying to threaten him. Three against one? And a puny adversary at that?

‘Kid, seriously, don’t you know who you’re messing with? You’ve never heard of me?’

‘Oh, I do know who you are.’ you narrowed your eyes at him.

‘Oh, do you?’ he arched an eyebrow, taken aback.

‘Yeah. **You’re dust**.’ you said, launching the first attack.

You punched the air and a magical fist was shot across the alley, hitting the leader squarely in the jaw. His head shot upwards and he stumbled, trying not to lose balance. Sans stared at him in disbelief. He quickly read your stats. Your LV was still one. You had zero EXP. How the hell could you be so strong, then?

The leader went berserk and ordered his two lackeys to attack you. The fighting started, with Sans watching how you attacked and defended yourself. He healed you now and then, throwing green bones at you. The leader noticed what he was doing and cornered him, ready to crush his skull in his large, thick hands...until, at the blink of an eye, the skeleton wasn't there anymore.

‘W-what? Where did he go???’

Sans emerged on the rooftop of a house and dusted the monster instantly by making red bones erupt from the frozen ground directly beneath him. He was stuck inside a bone cage and agonised as his HP quickly dropped to zero.

The skeleton howled with laughter, grinning with morbid delight at the new pile of dust when he caught sight of you staring at him.

You could hardly believe it. This was the monster Flowey had described as a pushover? He executed his enemy in less than two seconds without a fight. And leaped out of danger faster than the eye could see. He was so fast you thought he had the ability to teleport between locations.

Sans leaped from the rooftop, making you stifle a yell and landed perfectly on the ground without a hit. A small snow dust rose around him when he landed. He didn't bother to dust his jacket and calmly watched you, eye going back to its usual normal light.

‘Bravery, indeed. Nice job taking care of those assholes.’ he gestured behind him to the dust piles.

‘You...you recognise me?’ you asked, surprised.

‘Kinda hard not to when your SOUL is the only one emitting that strong orange glow. Only human SOULS glow like that.’ he pointed at your chest.

You removed your shirt from your face, seeing as you were safe in his company. No monster would dare attack you while he was around.

He took a few steps toward you, sizing you up. You stood your ground.

‘Heh. Even as I stand close to you, you’re not intimidated. I can already tell you’re something else, girl.’ he chuckled. ‘You might not look very strong, but you had no problem defending yourself. I’m kinda impressed, though, that you don’t fear dusting monsters. There’s always a comeback if you dust someone down here, you know. A relative. Coworker. **Boss**.’ he explained.

‘Whatever. I won’t remain here for too long, anyway. Besides, they threatened to kill you. People like them deserve no mercy.’

Sans chuckled. ‘Really? I guess not everybody thinks of **Mercy** the same way.’ he scratched his chin.

‘Why? You think I should let my guard down around monsters who threaten me?’ you folded your arms.

‘Not exactly. But some might be threatening you because they’ve been told to do so. The king did order us to hunt you down.’ he winked.

‘You didn't threaten me. As a matter of fact, you’re the only one in Snowdin who didn't try to attack me right away. Unlike everyone else here.’ you said, sounding a bit sad. Sans noticed your SOUL’s natural glow dim a little.

‘Uhum. And what if my brother does the same as “everyone else”? You know he will have to fight you if you resist capture.’ he said, calmly.

You didn't answer. He watched your concerned expression and how you lowered your gaze, holding your arm. Your SOUL was now a faint dot of orange. The thought of fighting his brother made you uncomfortable. Good.

At first glance, Sans didn't look like a very clever person. However, on close up, it was evident he was cool, analytical and scheming. You quickly realized his reputation as lazy and laid back was likely a smokescreen. A trap to lure weak-willed monsters into trying to dust him and allow him to more easily kill them. You caught him watching you. The way his eyes bore into yours wearing a calculating look unsettled you. You never liked quiet people. The few you had met were two-faced and manipulative. You never liked manipulative people.

‘I take it my brother didn't let you leave the house?’ he asked suddenly.

You admitted you left of your own volition. And then told him you did so because you saw those bullies following him.

‘You risked your own safety and rushed to my defense, _human_?’ his grin turned into a genuine smile.

You thought of telling him your name, but remembered Papyrus’ words of caution. Plus, hadn’t Flowey told you Sans knew a lot about everything, but revealed very little about himself? The truth was, you didn't want Papyrus to think you had disobeyed him. Not when he was trying so hard to look after you. He would consider it a betrayal of his trust. And knowing someone as proud as him, once he felt betrayed, he would never trust you again.

‘I don’t like bullies.’ you grunted.

‘Well, then you’re certainly not gonna like **our king** , that’s for sure.’ he commented. Once again, Flowey’s warning came to mind.

He sighed, scratching his skull thoughtfully. ‘What am I to do with you, human? You saved my life. But I can’t bring you to Grillby’s with me or those monsters will jump your bones. And not in a good way.’ he said, darkly. ‘I guess I’ll just escort you back home, then.’

You worried if Papyrus had already returned to the house and didn't find you in his bedroom.

‘Don’t worry. Paps is not home until eight. And he takes his duties **very** seriously.’ Sans commented, almost as if he read your mind. He then extended a hand to you. ‘Ready to return home _with me_?’ he winked.

You blushed as he wore a suggestive expression. The skeleton didn't miss a chance to hit at every girl, did he? You agreed and, without warning, he grabbed you by the waist and teleported both of you to the rooftop. Once there, he opened a skylight that led straight into his room and jumped down into it unceremoniously. He then extended his arms toward you, inviting you to do the same.

Right after you jumped, you saw him hastily place his hands in his pockets again. You screamed, knowing you were going to hit the floor, but your body froze in mid air. You were surrounded by a red aura and landed softly. You stared back at Sans only to see him howling with laughter at your puzzled expression.

‘Aw, man! You should really see the look on your face right now!’ he said between chuckles. ‘You forgot, didn't you? Monsters have magic, sweetheart!’ he said, snapping his fingers and making the aura vanish.

You glared at him, wanting nothing more than to murder that prankster right there and then. Nothing hurt more a SOUL of Bravery than being made a fool of. And Bravery was right next to Pride in the color spectrum.

‘Aw, c’mon, sweetheart! Don’t be mad at me! I’ll make up for it. Promise!’ he winked again, asking you to wait for him in Papyrus’ bedroom. You wondered what that prankster was going to pull off now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date with Papyrus is coming right after the next chapter. But before that, Sans and Reader will enjoy some Netflix and chill. ;)


	6. Monsterflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Sans watch some Monsterflix and chill and the skeleton ends up learning a lot about your personal life... even more than what you're willing to share with him.
> 
> [WARNING] Some heavy language (mostly from Sans) and explicit descriptions (only in the first paragraphs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting the new chapter. The end of the year nearly finished me off. Things got hectic and my life was upside down.  
> But I refused to give up. I stayed determined, just like when facing a Final Fantasy final boss. And now I'm back into business!  
> Hope you enjoy some Monsterflix and chill with the chilliest skeleton all around. And I hope you don't mind him probing you with some questions, hehe

You had long forgotten Sans’ prank after both of you sat down to chill in Papyrus’ bedroom watching Monsterflix. You were sitting on the floor eating mini hamburgers with fried potatoes and chicken nuggets, washing them down with some good soda and beer the skeleton had bought earlier at Grillby’s. The floor was littered with crumpled greasy papers and spilled condiments. Sans snapped his fingers and all the waste disappeared **_like magic_ **.

‘Heh. Trying to be funny now? That’s my job, not yours.’ he muttered at the narrator, his crimson eye flashing dangerously, forgetting to freeze time so as to not be overheard by the human.

‘Who are you talking to?’ you asked. Sweat drops formed on his skull.

‘It’s nothing. Look, Joe Frost’s about to behead Prince Asshole.’ he pointed at the screen.

‘About damn time.’ you said, sipping your soda.

Sans had somehow convinced you to watch Battle for the Throne. He wouldn’t stop making fun of the characters and the awkward sex scenes, showing how hilarious the whole thing was. You howled with laughter, wiping tears from your eyes as he dubbed their voices, making up ridiculous lines of dialog at the last minute. By now, the skeleton had made you forget all about his prank earlier that day. You never thought someone who looked so threatening could be so funny.

You were watching the scene where Joe Frost swung his ridiculously oversized sword and beheaded the prince of an enemy country. He was exacting revenge for him having beheaded his father in turn and orchestrated the death of his entire family, or something like that. At this point, the series had so many characters you got their names all wrong. And the plot was overladen with so many details you wondered how monsters could even remember all of them without having a headache.

A few minutes later came a scene where the princess of a foreign kingdom with massive tits knocked on the door to Joe's bedroom. You snorted when you saw his gaze drop to her ostensive cleavage. You had no trouble guessing what was coming next. They stared at each other for a long awkward moment until they shared a fierce kiss and Joe pulled the princess to his bed without a second thought.

You shielded your eyes as they started tearing their clothes off. You could hear the noises they made during their intense lovemaking. Your face was red as a tomato. Sans’ comments didn't make it any easier to bear.

‘Now THAT is a nice pair of tits. Oh, yeah, that's what I like to see. Damn, look at that ass! Holy shit, Joe really has a long sword! I thought they were compensating for something, but no. Oh, I don’t think he’s gonna fit in you, darling. He did? Was she a porn actress or something? Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, baby. Keep riding him. Just like that. Love those bouncing tits.’

He caught sight of you shielding your eyes.

‘What’s the matter? Don’t you have that sort of _entertainment_ on the Surface?’ he said in a sultry voice.

You snorted at the ambiguous suggestion. You wondered if he spoke in the same manner to kids who fell Underground or if he did that on purpose just because you were an adult.

‘That’s not the damn point! Anyone would feel embarrassed to watch a scene like that with someone else sitting right beside them!’

He chuckled at your strong reaction.

‘Yeah, they did make that scene kinda explicit, didn't they?’ he commented while he watched the princess lying down in bed with her legs wide open as the prince made wild love to her. ‘I have to wonder, though. You’re not as much of a prude as you seem to be.’

You threw him a withering look. What was that supposed to mean?

‘I’ve been watching you as you spent time with my brother. No, I haven’t been spying on you through the door. That’d be gross.’ he added, seeing the look you gave him. ‘The walls in this house are kinda thin. I can hear the two of you whenever you talk.’

Typical. It was impossible to have privacy in a home shared with your family. Papyrus’ brother would be naturally curious.

‘I know you act all nice and shy around my brother. Well, maybe not _that_ shy. But that’s not who you truly are, is it? Your SOUL contains strong traits of Bravery...among other traits. If anything, you’re short-tempered, impatient, impulsive, arrogant...and a bit of a troublemaker, if I’m guessing right.’ he winked.

You snorted and shook your head. Sans had gotten a couple of them right. But arrogant? Troublemaker?

‘It’s true; I like to brawl. I won’t deny it. I feel restless just staying at home all day long, doing nothing. I need to go out and see people. And sometimes, just sometimes, I feel the urge to punch someone’s face.’ Sans chuckled at this. ‘Which is why I love sports so much. But I don’t go out picking up fights with other people.’

‘Why?’ he arched an eyebrow. Bravery were the feistiest SOULS of all. Many of them were bullies.

‘It’s like I told your brother. I also have a little bro. His name’s Cecil. He’s eight. Likes video games, Youtube, web series. Stays at home an awful lot. I'm the one who has to drag him outside to play.’

Sans listened to you in respectful silence. You didn't know why you were opening yourself up to him. So far, he had proven himself to be a prankster with no concern for you other than to get you to Asgore in one piece. Nevertheless, you kept talking.  

‘Some bullies had been harassing my bro for years. When I found out, I was so angry! So angry I could... _I could_...anyway, I didn't do anything more drastic because we don’t live in the safest of neighborhoods, y’know? I didn't want there to be retaliation and risk my family’s safety.’

Sans watched you, intrigued. If he heard correctly, then that meant your SOUL also had traits of **Integrity** . That was good. Better than good, actually. It meant you were not only brave, but prone to doing what was right. Such a combination of traits was rare. Somehow, he felt more relieved after knowing the Underground finally had a human with a moral compass. He _really_ hated bullies. And troublemakers.

‘So you dislike bullies, then? Heh, no wonder you’re having a hard time adjusting to life Underground. All those monsters attacking you for no reason must get you really mad.’

You scoffed. ‘I’d be bored if everybody was nice to me. I hate people that smile at me for no reason. I get so frustrated I would punch them if I could, just to see if they’re still smiling after a knuckle sandwich.’

Sans howled with laughter, slapping his knee. He was right. Bravery indeed! Maybe it was a good thing you had fallen in his universe, rather than an alternate one, where a SOUL like yours wouldn’t easily adapt to a more peaceful reality.

‘I get you. I don’t like hypocrites either. And people who smile for no reason are the biggest of all.’ he said. ‘I’m just wondering what are your intentions toward my bro, is all.’ he added. ‘He can look after himself, but...you’re a human. And you don’t intend to remain in the underground with him. You’re just passing by.’

It finally dawned on you why he had invited you to watch TV with him. All this time he had been watching you and Papyrus getting closer. **He was concerned about the human breaking his brother’s heart.** You felt offended he thought you would deliberately hurt Papyrus. You struggled to ignore your bruised ego and tried to think before speaking.

‘Papyrus knows we can’t really have a relationship. He made it clear to me since day one I shall be sent to the capital sooner or later.’

‘Yeah. That’s what I’m worried about.’ Sans said all of a sudden. What did he mean?

‘My bro...you’ve noticed he’s quite proud of his job. He’s Undyne’s right hand, after all. But he’s also very loyal to **those who depend on him**.’

You wondered if you should mention the conversation Papyrus had with you about Sans. On second thought, it was best to stay silent for now.

‘And now I see he’s been growing fond of you with each passing day...I don’t know, human. If he becomes too attached to you, I worry he might do something crazy.’ he scratched his skull.

‘You mean...like go against his boss? Risk his job and his life just to be with me?’

‘Yeah. Something like that.’ he said, eye sockets going completely dark.

You finally understood why the short skeleton was weary of you ever since Papyrus brought you to their home. He didn't dislike you. He was just afraid of how things would turn out for his brother - and himself - due to his brother’s entanglement with a human.

‘You falling for my brother only complicates matters. I want Papyrus to be happy.’ He raised his eyes upwards, looking thoughtful. ‘And he’s been happier than I’ve ever seen him ever since you showed up. But I can’t ignore what will happen if we just let things evolve naturally.’ he said darkly.

‘I don’t want any harm to come to Papyrus either, Sans. I’ll talk to him.’

He turned to you, blinking in surprise. That was a quick response.

‘Your brother is a special man. Monster. Skeleton.’ you corrected yourself. ‘He’s one of a kind. Maybe, if I make it to the castle, there might be a way for us to be together.’

Sans still couldn't believe you. He turned to you, his grin now replaced by a straight row of teeth. ‘Are you serious about this? You do wanna stay with my brother? Like, become his girlfriend and all that?’

You said ‘Of course’, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Well...that's a first.’

You could tell by Sans’ hopeful look that was what he expected as well. But unless you made it to Asgore, all of this was just a wild dream. And the monsters...they wouldn’t make it easy for you.

‘Asgore changed a lot since his son died.’ he reminisced. ‘We used to live in a normal, civilized society, much like you humans on the Surface. But as food went scarce and hope seemed to be beyond our reach, what with the first human’s death-’

‘ **A human fell down here before me?** ’ you interrupted him.

‘Yeah. They were just a little kid. They were adopted by the king and queen and raised alongside prince Asriel. The two kids grew up as siblings for years until one day, the human died and Asriel took their SOUL to go to the Surface.’

As Sans told his tale, you noticed Flowey had shuffled inside the backpack. For some reason, he was agitated. Sans finished his tale by telling how the two kids died and the human’s body was carried by the queen to the Ruins east of Snowdin, from whence she never emerged.

‘What a sad story.’ you muttered darkly.

‘Yeah. Asgore never saw his wife again. **He lost his entire family in one day**.’ Sans picked a beer can from the ground and opened it. ‘This kind of shit does things to a man’s head.’ he gulped down the cool beverage as you mulled over your thoughts. ‘No wonder he became so aggressive toward his servants and indifferent to the suffering of his own people.’ he scrunched the empty can by pressing it against his skull, then threw it away carelessly.

Before you set foot in Snowdin, you were determined to face Asgore and head back home. Now, as you listened to Sans’ concerns, you began to wonder about the king and what had happened to the Underground before your arrival, about how what was once a civilisation became survival of the fittest.

You heard the front door open and Sans quickly scurried about, snapping his fingers to clean up the mess. He was sweaty and nervous and kept muttering ‘’Oh, shit.’ under his breath. You warned him about the stench of greasy food and he got rid of it. Being so territorial, Papyrus couldn't know Sans had paid you a visit. Especially not **_in his bedroom_**. You were _his human_ , after all.

‘Right. Did I forget anything?’ Sans muttered under his breath, anxiously looking around searching for traces of his presence.

‘SANS? ARE YOU HOME?’ came Papyrus’ voice from downstairs. You could hear his footsteps as he climbed the stairs.

‘Shit. Time to go, sweetheart.’ he whispered to you, grinning nervously as he snapped his fingers. You heard the doorknob turn when Sans hastily teleported out of the room. Papyrus missed his brother by a fraction of a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, dear Readers, at the end of another chapter. Did you enjoy this one?
> 
> As you can see, UF!Sans worries about Asgore as much as UT!Sans. However, his attitude toward the king is a lot different, since he doesn't agree with how poorly Asgore treats his subjects.  
> Remember, Sans cares deeply about people. He also has strong traits of Justice. He has a naturally strong empathy and, although he also fights for his survival like every monster, he won't stand for certain things, even in the twisted universe of Underfell.  
> In the next chapter, Papyrus and Reader will finally share a special time together. Yep, you guessed it. There will be kissing and making out. Stay tuned for the next update!
> 
> If you enjoy my stories and would like to show your appreciation, you can make a small donation by buying me a kofi: https://ko-fi.com/L4L5KPGW  
> You can also like and share my stories, if you prefer. Either way helps!

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes or misspelling, please be patient. I usually return to my stories later to clean them up.


End file.
